


Babysitting Games

by DaelynPaolini, orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Cute, Dear God What Have We Written, Deepthroat, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, Legos Apparently Make Good Dildos, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sasuke's Poor Bum, Shameless Smut, Shota, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, What Kind of Fucking Game is This, Yaoi, adorable!Naruto, adorable!Sasuke, anal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaelynPaolini/pseuds/DaelynPaolini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi is forced to babysit Naruto and Sasuke. What could make this night suck less?<br/>SHOTA. Pedo!Itachi. Don't like, don't read. FIRST CHAPTER REWRITTEN. WILL BE MULTI-CHAPTER. TAKING REQUESTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Itachi stood, mouth agape, as he tried his hardest to process what his mother had just asked of him. There was no way they were making him do this shit...

"So you'll need to babysit Naruto-kun and Sasuke tonight, dear. We're going on a double date with Kushina and Minato-san. Isn't that nice?"

Itachi heaved a giant sigh. Great. Of course a twelve-year-old had nothing better to do on a Friday night than watch two annoying seven-year-old brats. The fact that one of them was disgustingly hyperactive and the other had a nearly crippling big brother complex only added to the excitement. What a great evening.

"Yes, mother," he said, his voice not betraying his utmost disappointment. Tonight was going to suck, there was no doubt about it.

Mikoto leaned forward and pecked her son on the forehead. "Thanks, dear. The Uzumakis will be here in a couple minutes to drop off Naruto-kun."

Itachi nodded dumbly and trudged towards the playroom. He proceeded to fall face-first onto the small couch with a loud groan and went completely still. This sucked.

"Aniki!" Sasuke cried. He ran into the playroom and jumped onto the couch, succeeding in plopping right on top of his older brother. Itachi didn't even react. He was far too used to this. "Naruto's coming over tonight, Aniki! I don't want him to…he's so annoying."

Itachi mumbled something indecipherable due to the fact that his face was smooshed into a cushion.

"'Nikiiiiiiiii," Sasuke whined, yanking on Itachi's hair. "I just wanna spend time with you!"

Itachi turned his face so only half of it was pressed into the couch. "That's sweet, Sasuke, but don't you think we spend a lot of time together already?"

"No."

"…Okay then." Itachi couldn't deal with this shit today. Not again.

Then he was face-first in the couch. He briefly considered the chances of him suffocating. It was a pleasant thought.

"Boys! Naruto's here!"

And then a blonde speedball ran into the room and plopped on top of Sasuke who was on top of Itachi. The elder still didn't react. He was counting down the seconds until he'd finally run out of air…

"Be good, boys!"

Then the door closed to the brief sound of their mother scuttling out with a barely stifled giggle, officially leaving Itachi alone with the two demons. The bitch knew exactly what she'd signed Itachi up for.

Naruto untangled himself from Sasuke and grinned, his whiskered cheeks twitching in anticipation of whatever this squashed loser had planned for them. "So, Teme! What are we gonna do, 'ttebayo?"

"I don't know. Whatever my 'Niki wants to do!"

Naruto poked Itachi in the ribs. _Repeatedly._ The rage only exacerbated Itachi's impending suffocation. He welcomed it.

"Hey, 'Tachi-san, what are we gonna do?"

Itachi tried his hardest to shrug but it was difficult due to the dead weight on his back. He was beginning to feel a little light-headed…

"Is he dying?"

"No! Nii-san!"

Sasuke shoved Naruto onto the floor and tugged on his big brother's arm, desperately pulling him back onto the couch with him.

"Live, Aniki!"

Itachi actually did gasp for air once he was yanked up into a sitting position. _Damn it. So close…_

"We should watch a movie or play videogames or something, dattebayo!"

"Shut up, Dobe! My big brother almost died!" Sasuke clung onto Itachi's arm, on the verge of tears. He gazed up at his Aniki with wide, watery eyes. "I love you," he sniffled.

Itachi felt his eyebrow twitch. Why was Sasuke so…cute?

"I love you too, Otouto."

"Really?!" Sasuke beamed and tackled Itachi. Itachi 'oo'fed', but wrapped his arms around the smaller body as he fell back. He couldn't help but smile when Sasuke nuzzled his chest and cuddled himself as close as he could. "I have the best big brother in the world…"

"Oi, oi, oi! I'm bored over here!"

"Shut up, Dobe! This is my Itachi-nii-san time!"

"Teme!"

Sasuke ignored him in favor of gazing at Itachi with the cutest look in the universe. Itachi nearly gagged at all the adorable being projected in his direction, but couldn't help but find it endearing. He reached his hand down to pet Sasuke's unruly raven locks and smiled as the child leaned into the touch, looking at him with eyes full of pure adoration. The tiny raven sighed happily under his big brother's ministrations, a contented smile tugging at his little pink lips. Words couldn't describe how much he loved his big brother.

"Itachiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaan."

Itachi felt a vein pulsing in his temple. So much for their cute moment. That blonde brat whined like a dying cat.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Itachi figured being civil would salvage the night at least a little bit, but the annoyance was starting to suffocate him more than the couch did earlier.

"I'm booored. Can't you guys have your cuddle time later?"

"No!" Sasuke shouted, clinging tighter to his big brother's shirt. "Cuddle time is now!" Itachi allowed himself to roll his eyes, a rare chance for him to escape the adorable little boy's near-constant supervision.

"Teeeemmmmeeeee."

Itachi was considering death by couch once again. Tonight already sucked _so much,_ and it had barely even begun. What could possibly save this evening, doomed to mediocrity?

"What game do you want to play, Naruto-kun?" He asked, his tone not betraying his incredible urge to throw the kid out a window.

"I don't know! Just nothing boring!"

Sasuke's tiny head shot up. "Hey, hey, 'Niki..." He said, tugging on the elder's shirt. "We could show him _our_ game."

Itachi's eyebrows drew together and he sighed. "Sasuke, I already told you that game needs to stay between us. Other people can't know or else we won't be allowed to play anymore."

Sasuke pouted and rested his chin on Itachi's chest, gazing at his big brother with the look that always forced his older brother to comply with his will. "Please, Nii-san? I promise I'll play it _really_ good this time." He dragged his hand down Itachi's chest in the way he knew his brother liked best when they played together.

Itachi's breath hitched and he shivered slightly. He could feel the first sparks of arousal clouding his mind, and it suddenly sounded like a very, very tempting idea. Ah, he did enjoy their game... He smirked.

"Alright, we can show him, but only if he promises to keep it a secret."

Sasuke beamed and turned to face the blonde.

"You heard what he said, Dobe!" He exclaimed, his voice practically oozing excitement.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. A secret game?

"What kind of game is this, 'ttebayo?"

"A super fun one!" Sasuke exclaimed. "My Aniki showed it to me on my seventh birthday!" He nodded for emphasis and shot a quick glance toward Itachi. "He said it was something special between us, but sharing is good...right, Nii-san?" Sasuke turned his adorableness on full force and faced his big brother, only to be met with a smug smirk.

"Yes, that's right, Sasuke." Itachi felt his chest tighten in an entirely different way.

Well, maybe tonight wouldn't suck so badly after all.

"Do you think you can help Naruto-kun take off his clothes?"

Sasuke nodded and scampered off Itachi to get his blonde friend out of his clothes before his Nii-san changed his mind. He was so excited! Playing this with Itachi-nii was already fun enough, but with two people?

"Wait, wait, wait! Why do I need to take off my clothes?!"

Sasuke huffed, crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight onto one hip. "To play the game. _Duh."_

Naruto scowled and stood as well. He yanked his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground.

"I can take off my clothes by myself!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but Nii-san wants me to help you!"

"Don't fight," Itachi muttered, already shifting uncomfortably and just waiting for them to get on with it. Sasuke turned toward Itachi and pouted, then drooped his shoulders with a defeated sigh.

"Take off your clothes, Dobe," he mumbled.

Naruto grinned and slipped his pants and boxers off in one go. Itachi practically purred at the sight of the naked little blonde, his eyes raking over every inch of bare skin now exposed. His baby brother sure had a cute friend. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of how he'd touched Sasuke that first night. He was so, _so_ responsive. He wondered if Naruto would react the same way he did, and he could only hope he would. He wanted the blonde's moans to echo through the house.

"Okay, so what now?"

"Well, now I get naked," Sasuke said. He slipped his shirt over his head, turning to face Itachi with a terribly cute grin. He bent down and shimmied out of his pants and boxers, then stepped out of them, kicking them aside.

"Good boys," Itachi chuckled, sitting up in his seat. His pants were beginning to feel a little tight, but that could wait. "Now, I want you two to do something for me."

"Anything!" Sasuke giggled. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and lifted a blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I want you two to kiss."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Wh-Why would I kiss the Teme?!" What the heck kind of game was this?

"Shut up, Naruto! It's part of the game! I won't forgive you if you mess it up, so just listen to what Itachi-nii says!" Sasuke huffed. Naruto pouted violently and trudged over to Sasuke. He didn't want to lose this game, whatever it was!

"I...I don't know how to kiss," he muttered, trying- and failing- to hide his obvious embarrassment. Sasuke stuck out his tongue with a haughty "hmph."

"Well, lucky for you, I do. Itachi-nii taught me, so I'll teach you."

Naruto nodded. "Okay..."

So Sasuke leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against the blonde's; he didn't want to freak him out and have him ruin the whole thing. Naruto's eyes widened at the initial contact, but he had to admit it felt kind of...nice. The Teme's lips were really soft and warm. Sasuke moved his lips carefully against Naruto's, but didn't close his eyes. He wanted to make sure Naruto was doing it right. He pulled away after a moment, his cheeks dusted a light pink.

"You need to move your lips with mine, Dobe!"

"Oh...let's try it again," Naruto said, a bright blush breaking across his face. He decided he liked this game; that, or he just liked kissing...

Itachi smirked and settled back into his seat, one hand resting comfortably over the rapidly hardening bulge in his slacks. He couldn't wait to watch his baby brother play with his adorable little friend.

Sasuke leaned forward and once again pressed his lips against Naruto's. This time, Naruto actually started kissing back. His kisses were small and shy, a pretty big contrast to his normally boisterous behavior, but Sasuke was just thankful he wasn't slobbery. That would have been gross.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and brought him closer. Their privates touched, causing both to gasp into the kiss. For some reason, though, it made their kisses needier. Sasuke began moving his hips so his hardening cock moved against Naruto's slightly bigger one, the movements clumsy but rewarding to both boys.

Naruto detached his lips and whined, dragging his hands down Sasuke's back to bring him closer and shivering at the feel of the boy's smooth, slender body in his hands.

"A-Ahh...it feels so weird, 'ttebayo..."

"But if feels good, right?" Sasuke smirked, but his cock throbbed against Naruto's nonetheless, betraying his pleasure.

Naruto nodded his head. "Y-Yeah."

Itachi roughly palmed the bulge in his pants and groaned. As much as he liked watching his little brother play with his friend, he was getting impatient. He didn't want to waste his excitement on solo play. After all, this was supposed to be his and Sasuke's game.

"Otouto, why don't you bring Naruto-kun over here?"

Sasuke nodded, his eyes hazy, and dragged the blonde towards his brother. Once there, they plopped down on either side of him.

"Sasuke, will you use your mouth for me?" Itachi's cock throbbed almost painfully as he said this, anticipating the feeling of his little brother's soft, warm mouth encasing it.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course." He leaned down and unzipped his big brother's pants and pulled them down a little, then stuck his hand inside his boxers and pulled out his cock. He stroked it a couple of times, coaxing an immediate moan out of the elder, and smiled widely at his Aniki.

"It's _really_ hard," he said, his tone highly surprised. Usually it took a little longer for his brother's ochinchin to get this stiff. Itachi chuckled, though it was strained; he struggled to hold back his moans.

"Well, that's thanks to your little show with Naruto-kun." Sasuke nodded as though this made perfect sense. He knew his brother liked to watch, ever since he asked him to touch himself in front of him that first night. The tiny raven shuddered as he remembered their first time playing this game. It had felt so, so _good._

He leaned down and darted his cute little tongue out to lap at the head of Itachi's cock, pre-cum collecting on the tip of his tongue. The elder moaned deep in his throat at the sight and feel, his cock already streaked with the clear fluid from so many minutes of restraint. Naruto looked on with fascination.

"Doesn't that taste bad?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head and pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

"It tastes _really_ good," he said, turning his half-lidded gaze to his blonde friend. "You just have to get used to it."

Naruto tilted his head, but nodded. He didn't understand this game at all, but Itachi seemed like he was having fun."Okay..."

"Why don't you help him, Naruto-kun?" Just the thought of another warm pink tongue on his cock had him twitching with desire.

Sasuke returned to licking around the head of Itachi's cock and the elder hummed his approval, bringing his hand down lace his fingers through Sasuke's hair. Naruto crawled a little closer and bent down.

"Just...lick it?" He asked. Itachi nodded.

Naruto took a deep breath and leaned forward, but Sasuke quickly stopped him.

"Wait until there's more of the stuff on the top. See?" Sasuke stroked Itachi in an attempt to coax more drops from his rigid length. Itachi's breath hitched and he harshly bit his lip.

The two boys watched, mesmerized, as a new bead of pre-cum gradually formed at the top, growing until it was in danger of spilling.

"Hurry, hurry!" Sasuke pushed Naruto's head towards Itachi's cock, not wanting to let the delicious juice go to waste. The blonde stared at it, a bit frightened, but let himself be pushed closer. His delicate lips closed around the head and he quickly swished his tongue over the bulging pool of pre-cum, slurping up the excess. Itachi bit his lip harder to stifle the embarrassingly loud moan trying to tear its way out of his throat. Watching both boys show such rapt interest in his cock turned him on far more than it should have. Their innocence was driving him _crazy._

Naruto licked up the length of Itachi's cock while Sasuke continued to pay attention to the head. Naruto found he actually didn't mind the taste as much as he imagined he would; it almost tasted...sweet. Itachi moaned softly, trying to restrain himself. Having two tongues tend to his needs was so much more amazing than he fantasized it might have been. He clutched at the cushions, resisting the urge to mouth-fuck his baby brother or his friend for fear of hurting them. They fervently lapped at his cock like they were starved for his cum, their tongues occasionally meeting. The first few times this happened, Naruto shied away, ignoring the jolt to his cock, but as he got more comfortable he began sharing kisses with Sasuke whenever this would happen, sharing Itachi's taste fervently. When they weren't kissing, Sasuke paid most attention to sucking as hard as he could at the at the tip while Naruto continued to alternate between short and long licks up Itachi's shaft. The elder looked down at them with hazy eyes, breaths escaping his lips in quick hiccups. There was a sharp coiling in his groin that was a familiar step toward sweet release. Sasuke mewled happily at the savory taste of his brother's cum. He knew it was something he'd never grow tired of.

"You're really getting into this." Naruto peaked through an eye and gulped at the desperate, flushed expression of his friend.

"Mm, I love my Nii-san's ochinchin so much~ It tastes so _good."_ He broke away to kiss Naruto hungrily, the blonde responding with obvious enthusiasm. Their small tongues battled for dominance, and from where Itachi sat it looked like Naruto might have been winning. The thought of watching Naruto completely dominate his baby brother took root in his mind... He smiled.

He looped a hand around to grab onto Naruto's hair, trying to pry their lips apart and return attention to his neglected cock. Naruto separated his mouth from Sasuke's with a little light tugging, and soon attached himself to Itachi's cock once again, his mouth venturing lower than it had previously, with Sasuke following soon after. Itachi noted that Naruto's hair was more coarse and less enjoyable to play with than Sasuke's, but the little boy seemed to appreciate every little tug when he licked in just the right place. He redoubled his efforts with renewed fervor, the unspoken compliment bolstering his confidence. Sasuke moved his hand to play with Itachi's balls, and the blonde copied him as carefully as he could. Naruto brought his other hand up to hold Itachi's thigh to steady himself while Sasuke snaked another up to tease a hard nipple as he gently sucked and licked his brother's balls, desperately trying to tip him over the edge. Sasuke detached himself with a soft sucking noise, joining Naruto's lips on his Aniki's cock.

 _Damn it, how many hands...how many mouths?_ Itachi couldn't think properly. All of this pressure, all of this affection- how much more could he take? Sasuke, sensing his brother's impending release, focused all of his attention back on the head of his cock. He licked and suckled as hard as he could, gently easing more and more into his mouth. After several more moments of hands venturing across his pale skin and little red tongues licking at his leaking cock, Itachi couldn't hold himself together anymore. Sasuke gently pushed Naruto out of the way when the tell tale signs of Itachi's completion started to show in his jerking hips and hitched gasps. Naruto moaned dejectedly and sat back to watch Sasuke finish off his older brother, silently wishing he could take part in it as well. Sasuke sucked as hard as he could at the head, just waiting for his brother's cum as a reward for all his hard work. Naruto didn't know why, but watching his friend do something so intimate with his big brother, or maybe just the idea of it at all, treated a warm fire in his stomach. He felt so _good._

Itachi allowed himself to hump upward gently into his little brother's mouth as he felt himself near orgasm, confident that their previous games had given Sasuke enough experience to take it. He gripped Sasuke's hair roughly as he restrained himself from ravaging his mouth more than he could handle. Itachi pulled Sasuke down onto his cock gently in time with his desire, getting rougher as he tipped over the edge, then cumming _hard_ into his baby brother's mouth. Sasuke just drank all of his cum happily, enjoying the feeling of it filling up his small mouth. He mewled quietly as the taste he'd grown to love danced on his tongue and sucked Itachi's cock thoroughly to make sure he didn't miss anything. He popped his brother's cock out of his mouth and took a deep breath, exhausted from all the sucking, and sat up to see what he'd reduced his brother to. Sasuke beamed at the sight of his older brother, now sweaty and panting heavily, his arms limp at his sides. Sasuke and Naruto obviously did a _fantastic_ job.

"I don't know why we haven't done this sooner," Itachi breathed. Really, what had taken them so long to- as Sasuke put it- share this with someone?

"Can it be my turn now, Nii-san, _please?"_ Sasuke begged. He squirmed, his body tingling _everywhere._ He just wanted his Aniki to play with him.

"How can I say no to such a nice question?" Itachi smiled, his previously sour mood now completely gone and replaced with sheer excitement.

He placed a light kiss on Sasuke's lips which the boy happily leaned into. They kissed for a couple of moments and Naruto just watched, completely transfixed, as Sasuke threaded his small fingers through Itachi's hair and moaned. Itachi slipped his tongue through Sasuke's slightly parted lips, not minding one bit that he could taste himself in the tiny raven's mouth. Sasuke's eager tongue darted out to play with his, happily twirling around and sparring with his big brother's. Their kiss eventually morphed into something much hungrier, needier, and Itachi harshly sucked Sasuke's tongue into his mouth, biting at it gently. A sharp, foreign jolt went straight to Naruto's groin at the sound of Sasuke moaning, the sight of the two brothers devouring each other so intently. The younger raven moaned loudly once again, though it was muffled by their heated kiss, and nearly screamed as Itachi brought his hand down to lightly stroke his small cock. His body trembled as his brother worked him expertly, knowing exactly where to touch in order to earn the best reactions. After a few moments, Itachi pulled away, a small smile playing on his lips. He rubbed Sasuke a couple more times, silently reveling in every small gasp and jerk of his hips he was rewarded with. The tiny raven bit at his lip, his eyes barely open as his brother touched him in just the right way.

"Get on the floor," Itachi rasped, removing his hand and sitting back.

Sasuke nodded, eager to subject himself to his brother's touch, and did as he was told. He got off the couch and down on all fours on the floor, his ass tilting slightly upwards in Itachi's direction.

"Like this, Aniki?" He said, gazing over his shoulder with a sinfully innocent smile.

Itachi nodded, his own arousal quickly stirring back to life. His brother had such a strong effect on him.

"That's perfect. Good boy."

Sasuke wiggled his butt in the air and smirked at him, silently beckoning his brother closer. Naruto sat back on the couch and watched with curiosity, his hands cupping his stiff cock, protecting it from the cold air and feeding a small buzz of pleasure in his groin. What were they going to do?

"Can we use a jumbo lego again, Aniki?"

Itachi chuckled, shaking his head. Ah, his little brother had really enjoyed that, hadn't he?

"No, not this time, Sasuke. We have company."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow in total confusion. What the _heck_ would they do with a lego?

Itachi held two fingers in front of Sasuke's mouth and he happily opened up, sucking on them as though his life depended on it. He did his best to heavily coat Itachi's digits with saliva because he knew it would hurt less if they were really wet. Itachi removed his fingers after a couple of moments and lightly traced them down Sasuke's spine, causing him to arch into the touch with a breathy little sigh. Itachi reveled in all the noises his baby brother made, his newly awakened cock twitching appreciatively. Not wanting to let his fingers dry off, Itachi eased one finger into his baby brother's cute little ass slowly, putting constant pressure against the small pucker until it gradually accepted it in. Sasuke shivered at the intrusion, pushing back against it instinctively with a cautious moan. Itachi chuckled at this and pushed the finger until it was halfway in, then added another with relative ease; his baby brother was always eager to be filled.

Naruto winced as he watched what Itachi was doing to Sasuke. Didn't that _hurt?_ He almost thought to protest Itachi's actions, but when Sasuke tossed his head around with a mewl that nearly made his ears ring and arched his back to press harder against Itachi's fingers, he figured there might be more to this than he'd previously suspected. Sasuke pushed back against his brother's fingers even rougher than before, his ass swallowing them whole as Itachi brushed against his special spot with every deep thrust. This earned a delicious chorus of moans from the younger raven, whose glossy hair draped over his flushed face, slightly damp from the effort of his movements.

Itachi's earlier desire to watch his baby brother be dominated by Naruto returned in full force. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he considered the wonderfully arousing possibilities even as he slid his fingers deep into his Otouto's ass. Oh, Sasuke would definitely enjoy this.

"Naruto-kun? Will you help me with something?"

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked, moving from his place on the couch and kneeling next to Itachi. He'd been nursing a crippling boner for the past long while, feeling a little dejected as he watched the brothers have their fun.

"Get your fingers wet."

"Uh...okay."

Naruto held out two fingers in front of Sasuke's mouth, just like he watched Itachi do before. Sasuke happily opened his mouth to suck on them, turning his sultry gaze towards his blonde friend. When Sasuke licked and sucked at Naruto's fingers, it started to tingle _down there._ Itachi never stopped fingering the boy's ass and Sasuke was still panting and moaning loudly as he moved Naruto's fingers in and out of his mouth. Naruto bit his lip at the odd- but not unpleasant- feeling.

"My ochinchin feels...weird," he said, staring down at his erect little member which he'd been trying to ignore. Itachi cocked an eyebrow.

"That's supposed to happen," he smirked. He was happy to hear- and _see-_ that Naruto was enjoying their little 'game.'

"Oh, well...okay, 'ttebayo..."

He removed his fingers from Sasuke's warm mouth and looked at Itachi. "What do I do now?"

"Slide your fingers in next to mine."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. His fingers easily slid in next to Itachi's, replenishing some of the moisture, and Sasuke mewled at the feeling of being so, so full. He moved his ass backward in time with Itachi and Naruto's fingers, desperate for them to move faster and deeper. Naruto bit his lip. All the sounds Sasuke was making made his whole body feel hot and tingly, and Sasuke felt so _warm_ around his fingers.

Itachi decided he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to see Naruto take his baby brother. He wanted to watch it all.

"Hey, Sasuke," Itachi began, "how would you feel if Naruto-kun put his you-know-what inside you?"

Sasuke nodded fervently. Just imagining his friend's ochinchin inside him made his tummy feel hot. He always imagined his Aniki filling him up, but Itachi said he was way too big for him right now and that he'd have to wait until he was a bit older. Needless to say, Sasuke was excited that he'd be getting an early chance to see what it felt like and not just a lego.

"P-Please. Put something _big_ inside..." The young raven looked back at Naruto in a way that made him want to jump on him for some reason. He clutched his cock, confused but more excited than he had ever been before in his life.

Itachi turned to Naruto and smirked at the small boy. "How about it, Naruto-kun?" He knew the boy wouldn't refuse, not with the way he kept looking at Sasuke. He may not have known what he was feeling, but that was lust if Itachi ever saw it.

Naruto nodded quickly, though he was curious. What would it feel like to put _that_ inside something? The thought made him shiver.

Itachi removed his fingers with a loud, terribly lewd popping noise, Naruto doing the same. Sasuke whined and moved his butt back, obviously eager to feel full again. Naruto stared on with an impatience that mirrored Sasuke's, although he tried to hold it in. Itachi chuckled and lightly smacked Sasuke's ass cheek, earning a cute little yelp and an adorably angry pout from his baby brother.

"Hurry up, Dobe!" Itachi raised an eyebrow in amusement at his brother's demanding tone, but shifted out of the way and allowed Naruto to kneel in his place. The blonde aligned his hard cock with Sasuke's stretched hole and pushed in slowly, gasping at the tight heat encasing him. Sasuke threw his head back with his loudest mewl yet and pushed toward the intrusion, just trying to feel him completely.

"Haah~" He moaned once Naruto was fully inside. "Mm. Move, Dobe!"

Naruto had to take a moment to steady himself. This felt _a lot_ better than he anticipated. Sasuke was _so_ tight and hot around his cock and the feeling was driving him crazy.

Itachi chuckled and leisurely wrapped a hand around his own cock that was rock-hard and leaking once again. "How's he feel? I haven't had a chance to be inside him like that yet...I wouldn't want to hurt him." Itachi scowled a little. He couldn't wait until Sasuke was finally old enough. He would fuck his little brother until he was a whimpering little mess, begging Itachi to shove his cock deeper and deeper inside of his ass until his voice was hoarse from screaming.

Naruto panted. "I-It feels...really good." Sasuke moaned and wiggled his butt again, getting impatient with this retard.

"Move!" He commanded. Itachi laughed a little at how needy his Otouto was as Naruto pulled out slowly then thrust back in. Itachi's hand was tight around his cock as he kept his eyes on the two little boys before him, doing dirty things to each other on his command. Just the thought made his cock throb painfully.

"Again!" Sasuke cried, stars bursting behind his eyelids. Naruto moaned and repeated the action. It was awkward at first as they tried to find their rhythm, but Naruto must have been doing _something_ right; Sasuke's ass tightened randomly around his friend's cock in pleasure as Naruto thrust desperately inside to please him, the smaller boy's hips slapping back in time with his thrusts."Do it faster!" Sasuke almost yelped out as he concentrated on his pleasure, panting harder. This _definitely_ felt better than the lego.

Naruto tried his hardest to speed up his small hips and Itachi watched the whole scene with lusty eyes. He stroked his leaking cock in time with Naruto's thrusts, wishing it was him fucking Sasuke; although, it definitely was a treat to sit back and watch.

"N-Nii-san..." Sasuke panted, his eyes barely open. He gazed at Itachi and licked his lips. "Let me...use my mouth."

With a shiver, Itachi moved so his cock was level with Sasuke's pouty lips. The boy opened up and suckled on the tip of Itachi's cock, happily drinking his brother's pre-cum for the second time that evening. The elder gripped his spiky hair and tried his best to keep his hips still for fear of hurting him, but his thighs shook with the effort. Sasuke's eager little tongue swirled around, occasionally poking at the slit, which he knew earned the best noises from his Nii-san. Sasuke sucked as hard as he could and used his hand to stroke what he couldn't fit into his tiny mouth, which was most of it.

Naruto's thrusts were only getting faster behind Sasuke, his lust raging at the sight of his friend taking his brother's cock into his mouth so eagerly, and he somehow managed to brush against Sasuke's prostate nearly every time. That one special feeling was building up inside of the tiny raven and he knew he wasn't going to be able to go much longer. He moaned loudly, though it was muffled by Itachi's length. A couple thrusts later, and Sasuke felt that feeling getting stronger and stronger and stronger until it completely took over. He released Itachi's cock and screamed as a wave of overwhelming euphoria washed over his small body. It seemed to only get more intense as Naruto continued to thrust into him and brush against that one spot. He could barely remember how to breath, but finally it began ebbing away. After it was over, he took a deep breath then tongued at the head of Itachi's neglected cock for a couple of moments before the elder came with a hoarse shout of his name. Most of his cum splashed onto Sasuke's face, though the tiny raven didn't mind. It wasn't like this was the first time that happened.

At the feeling of Sasuke's ass clenching sporadically, Naruto's hips stilled and he cried out as a wonderful, completely foreign feeling wracked his small frame. He pumped slowly as he rode out his first ever orgasm, his entire body shaking. After it passed, he pulled out of Sasuke and fell onto his butt. The three boys panted as they came down from their natural high, all slumped down and tired. Itachi smiled warmly at Sasuke, who had collapsed onto his arms and whose face was still covered in cum, then at Naruto, who looked completely exhausted.

"Wasn't this a fun game?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

Both little boys nodded.

"Of course, Aniki," Sasuke panted. "It...always is."

"I really liked it...'ttebayo."

"I figured you would." Itachi glanced at the small clock on the wall in their playroom. "Well, we should probably get dressed. Naruto will have to go home soon."

Both young boys nodded and got to work on redressing themselves. Itachi captured Sasuke's face with his hand and leaned down to lick off his cum, causing the tiny raven to giggle.

"That tickles, Aniki," he said. Itachi smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, seeing Sasuke's adoring smile and going back once more, feeding the blush on his adorable, _perfect_ little brother's face.

"All clean."

Once the three boys were decent, they collapsed onto the couch in one exhausted heap. Itachi wasn't the least bit annoyed by the dead weight now; in fact, he was more than happy to have both little boys curled up on top of him him. Sasuke and Naruto held hands as they curled up on either side of Itachi, kissing each other cutely before settling down to nap, and the elder would be lying if he said he didn't find it completely adorable. And to think he was convinced tonight was going to suck. He smiled to himself before drifting off.

Tonight _definitely_ hadn't sucked.

By the time both sets of parents came back, they were happy to find the three boys cuddled together, fast asleep.

"Your son is so good with kids, Mikoto!" Kushina gushed with a smile. "I can never tire Naruto out enough for him to fall asleep this early!"

Mikoto nodded. "Sasuke's absolutely attached to him," she said, smiling warmly.

"It looks like Naruto is now, too," Kushina chuckled. "I guess we'll have to ask him to babysit for us more often."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to."

* * *


	2. The Lego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only ItaSasu in this chapter.

Sasuke was bouncing off the walls. This was the first time they had been home alone in weeks. Sasuke missed playing their game, but Itachi said they could only play when no one was home, which meant they didn't get to play as often as he wished they did. So with a complacent grin Sasuke pushed his way into Itachi's bedroom. He scampered across the shiny wooden floor and hopped onto Itachi's bed, causing it to jar the elder a bit. Itachi smiled at his baby brother and shut his book.

"Guess what, Aniki, guess what!" Sasuke beamed at his older brother and bounced on the bed, continuing the movement while he talked.

"What?" Itachi chuckled. Sasuke was obviously excited about  _something._

"No, you have to guess!" Sasuke bit his lip in anticipation and wiggled his bum innocently, barely able to keep himself from blurting it out.

"Umm..." Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "You finally got that video game you've been bugging Kaa-san about?" He tried to keep his eyes glued on Sasuke's face and disregard the boy's enticing movements as he spoke, but it was very,  _very_  difficult.

"Aw, now I'm sad 'cause that's not what happened," Sasuke whined, his face falling just a fraction. With a chuckle, Itachi mussed his hair affectionately and sat up. Sasuke perked back up and his smile returned in full force. "Guess again!"

"Just tell me, Sasuke," Itachi said, unable to keep from smiling.

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes. His big brother took the fun out of everything! He climbed onto Itachi's lap and looped his arms around his neck, disappointed that Itachi wasn't going to play along but resigned to the fact.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san are gone for the day, 'Niki," he said, wiggling his butt just the slightest bit and causing Itachi's breath to hitch in his throat. "I was hoping we could play our game." Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck softly. He placed a gentle kiss there, causing Sasuke to shiver.

"Oh really?" he said, trying to downplay his excitement. "That sounds like fun."

Sasuke nodded enthusiastically. "I missed playing it!"

"So have I," Itachi chuckled. He slipped his hands under Sasuke's shirt, gently tickling the sensitive skin of his lower back. "How do you want to play it today?"

"It's always fun no matter how we do it," he breathed, arching into his big brother's touch. He missed this so much. It seemed like Itachi tried not to touch him as much outside of play time for some reason, and it made the tiny raven's heart feel a little empty. Sometimes he would just spend the whole day at school imagining his Aniki's arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. Sasuke wondered why simply being close to his big brother was more important to him than their 'game,' seeing as Itachi seemed to  _really_  like playing it.

Why did Sasuke feel this way?

"Is it? Why don't we take our time tonight..."

Itachi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, earning a contented mewl in reply. He gently kneaded his lips against his baby brother's and pulled him closer so they were chest to chest. Sasuke happily opened his mouth once he felt Itachi's tongue swipe along his bottom lip, requesting entry. His smaller and shyer tongue played with Itachi's, his hands weaving their way through his long hair, but trying not to tangle it too much. Itachi held Sasuke to his chest securely and fell onto the pillows behind them, causing Sasuke to squeak in surprise and grip his shirt tighter.

Itachi's arms wrapped around Sasuke's body, enveloping him in a loving embrace. Sasuke's whole body felt warm and his stomach flipped at the feeling of his big brother's body pressed against his own. He kissed Itachi harder, his heart full to the point of bursting with love for his Aniki.

Itachi hummed approvingly and rubbed Sasuke's back, slowly inching his hands down lower and lower until they slipped underneath his shorts and boxers. He kneaded Sasuke's ass, earning a cute mewl from the child that fueled his own arousal. Sasuke wriggled, Itachi's hands on his butt causing little sparks to race through his tiny body. An extra hard squeeze from Itachi left Sasuke moaning louder, squirming harder into his beloved Aniki's hand and pressing into the kiss.

He pulled away from Itachi's addictive lips, panting slightly.

"Nii-san," he whined, his voice breathless. "Can we play now?  _Please?"_  His whole body tingled, just begging for his big brother to make him pant and moan, make him scream for his big brother to do whatever he wanted to him.

Itachi chuckled, sitting up slowly, and pushed Sasuke back onto the bed. He lifted his own shirt over his head, Sasuke following suit and promptly getting stuck. His spiky hair peeked over the collar of his shirt and he whimpered a bit for Itachi's help. Itachi grinned in spite of himself and leaned down to lick at his little brother's cute tummy teasingly as he slid up the shirt. Sasuke shook suddenly in surprise, letting out a soft groan.

Itachi quickly flipped Sasuke's shirt off and paused as soon as he saw the boy's bright red face. Sasuke grumbled and wrapped his arms around his Aniki's neck before he could resist, kissing his lips with his smaller ones.

"Mine," he whispered, too shy to look Itachi in the eye. Itachi was a bit stunned. He hadn't expected such an intense reaction from his Otouto, considering the various things they'd included in their "game" before.

"And you're mine, Sasuke. Take off your pants now. I want to watch," Itachi said after a pause, already fingering the waistband of Sasuke's pants, his tone hardly masking the pure excitement coursing through his veins from Sasuke's neediness. He couldn't wait to touch and taste every inch of his brother's soft, ivory skin.

Sasuke nodded and slipped them off, arching his back and lifting his butt off the bed so Itachi could finish pulling them down. Once they were off, he threw them aside. Itachi hummed his approval and bent down eagerly to help his baby brother out of his boxers. He tossed them in a random direction and turned his attention back to the writhing little bundle of cuteness under him. Itachi felt his cock harden impossibly at the sight of his naked baby brother and raked his eyes up and down his bare body, his hungry gaze causing Sasuke to squirm uncomfortably.

"D-Don't just look at me, Aniki," Sasuke mumbled, his face adorably flushed. It made him nervous when his brother stared at him like that. Itachi giggled with uncharacteristic childishness, surprising Sasuke and causing him to go still and stare up at him in wonder, his tummy squeezing almost painfully. Itachi smirked at his little brother's reaction and leaned down to peck him softly on the lips.

"You're just so cute, Sasuke," he said, his hot breath brushing against Sasuke's rose bud lips, sensitive from all the kissing. "I can't help myself."

"S-so're you..." Sasuke turned an even brighter shade of red and covered his face with his forearm shyly. It felt like his heart was trying to escape through his ribcage, as it usually did when he did stuff like this with Itachi, but it felt different tonight...

"Don't say stuff like that," he whispered. His face burned with embarrassment; he could feel his brother's eager gaze scorching his skin as it passed over him hungrily. This only spurred Itachi on further, his brother's adorable shyness only adding to his desire. Itachi grinned down at his brother mischievously, flipping them both over so the little raven was straddling him, the pressure on his cock making him pause before he could regain his composure.

"Why don't you help your Aniki take off his pants, Sasuke? It's getting really tight in there. It might even start to hurt if you don't hurry."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his face grew even redder, but he gulped and nodded. With shaky hands, he unbuttoned and unzipped Itachi's pants, struggling with the strained fabric. He looked up at the elder raven expectantly once he was done, not quite knowing what to do from that point and feeling nervous that he was doing things wrong. Itachi simply smiled at him, silently reassuring him that he was doing everything right.

He hooked his thumbs on the belt loops of his jeans and shimmied them down a bit. Sasuke eagerly helped him pull them down more, his nervousness fading as his brother's impressive tent came into view, springing out from under the constricting denim. He exhaled slowly, the last of his apprehensions dissipating with the heavy gust of air. He gazed at Itachi expectantly, a look of childish excitement lighting up his angelic features as he situated himself lower on his older brother's body. He leaned down on his legs as he carefully licked at the obvious bulge outlined by Itachi's boxers, his gaze never faltering.

Itachi threw his head back with a choked gasp, his cock twitching at the sudden deliberate sensation. Sasuke smirked deviously, happy to earn such a reaction from his Nii-san and feeling empowered by the sound. He did it again, earning yet another wonderful noise from his big brother.

Itachi obviously didn't take kindly to his little brother's teasing and quickly pushed his boxers off his hips, allowing his painfully hard, heavily leaking cock to spring into view. Sasuke 'eep'ed and blushed a vibrant scarlet once he came face-to-face with it, but wasted no more time grasping it and leaning forward to swirl his tongue over the head. He shot a glance upward at Itachi and saw him sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to the point of nearly drawing blood, obviously trying to keep quiet. This only made Sasuke work harder.

The tiny raven stuck his tongue into the slit and wiggled it around, lapping up all the pre-cum he could and finally earning an audible moan from his big brother. For some reason, the sound caused Sasuke's whole body to tingle and his own cock to twitch. A needy ache was forming inside of him that made him squirm and lap at his big brother's cock with renewed fervor. It was then that he decided he wanted to get Itachi to make as much noise as possible.

With this new goal in mind, Sasuke refocused his attention from the head and moved down to latch his mouth onto one of Itachi's balls, sucking with all his might. He earned a slight choked gasp from his big brother, but this wasn't good enough. He wanted more. He sucked harder and brought one hand up to fondle the other one, then used his other hand to jerk Itachi off and thumb the slit.

"Oh God, Sasuke," Itachi choked. He grasped Sasuke tightly by the hair, trying his hardest not to hurt him but finding it increasingly difficult with every harsh pump of his hand or light flick of his tongue. His baby brother had gotten way too good at this... The thought just hardened Itachi's cock further.

Sasuke mewled as he felt Itachi tug on his hair, knowing this meant he was doing a good job. He released Itachi's ball and flattened his tongue to lick up the prominent vein on his shaft, enjoying the light moan he earned in response. Sasuke moved up and gazed at Itachi with a mischievous smirk stretched across his adorably flushed face. He  _would_  get Itachi to make noise; he wouldn't give up until he managed to.

He brought the palms of his hands to his mouth and licked them, causing his big brother's cock to twitch in anticipation. Once he was sure his palms were wet enough he wrapped both small hands around Itachi's cock and twisted them, trying to give his brother as much stimulation as possible. He bent down and took the entire head into his mouth, slowly sliding more and more of his brother's cock down until he was satisfied he had enough. He hollowed his cheeks, sucked as hard as he could, and bobbed his head, never once slowing the careful work of his hands.

It took all of Itachi's self-control not to cry out. All the stimulation his brother gave him was proving to be too much. Sasuke twisted his hands rhythmically, tightening them and loosening them as he saw fit. He felt Itachi's cock twitch under his palms and couldn't help but giggle, knowing he was making his big brother feel good, but the sound came out more like a gag than anything else. Pre-cum flowed onto his tongue liberally and Itachi's small pants and whines increased in volume, proving that he was enjoying every second of this.

"Sasuke, I-I can't," Itachi gasped. His brother learned fast, that was for sure. Itachi was finding it impossible to hold back his moans watching his little brother suck his cock so intently. He laced his fingers through the boy's spiky black hair as he felt the pleasure multiply infinitely, his eyes closing as he concentrated on that feeling.

"Nngh, Sasuke. Just a little bit more. Your mouth is so warm and silky," Itachi panted, now pulling his Otouto onto his cock insistently, humping up gently. Sasuke scrunched his face up as he tried to take Itachi's cock whole, his whole body tense as he felt it brushing up against the back of his mouth. He desperately fought his gag reflex, letting his Aniki do whatever he wanted to his mouth. Sasuke just wanted to taste Itachi and make him feel good.

Sasuke gripped his Aniki's hips as Itachi humped into his mouth a few last times, triggering his orgasm.

"Aaah, Sasuke! Good boy! More!" Itachi nearly screamed, gripping Sasuke's hair as gently as he could as he filled his baby brother's mouth. Sasuke swallowed it all, moaning contentedly around Itachi's cock as he gently sucked out every last drop. Sasuke pulled away from his big brother's flaccid member with a small hiccup, his hair disheveled and a bit of drool and cum dribbling down the side of his mouth from the rough treatment.

"I-I think I-hic!-inhaled a little bit, Aniki," Sasuke grumbled, his tone adorably frustrated and broken up by little hiccups. He pouted, his irritated lungs causing him to cough, which spurred immediate hiccups, and then more coughs. Itachi almost giggled as he watched his Otouto get increasingly frustrated, patting his back a bit. Itachi smoothed his hair out with a smile, his eyes still hazy with pleasure.

"I'm sorry I was so rough with you, Sasuke. You were so good. See? It's already getting hard again," Itachi said, tilting Sasuke's head slightly so he could see the effect he was having on his big brother just by being there. The tiny raven gulped then hiccuped once more, causing Itachi to chuckle.

"Do you want me to make it up to you?"

With an annoyed pout, Sasuke nodded, his cheeks burning hotter with every passing second. His lust overpowered any feeling of embarrassment at this point, his little cock twitching impatiently against Itachi's stomach. He always got hot and impatient whenever he sucked his Aniki's ochinchin. He didn't understand why he did, but he loved the feeling. A tingly wave of pleasure traveled from his head to his toes, settling in his tummy and burning fiercely.

"Do you have anything about this big"-Itachi lifted his fingers up and approximated the dimensions of a cylinder-"and smooth?" he asked Sasuke, who just looked down at him in confusion.

"For what?" the little raven asked, tilting his head cutely to the side, the pile of messy spikes on his head flopping over and quivering as he hiccuped again. Itachi grinned secretively and patted his Otouto's hair down again, trying to get it in order as he spoke.

"You'll see, Otouto. It'll be better if it's a surprise. It's part of the game, don't worry. I think you'll really enjoy it." Sasuke considered this for a moment, then reached down to stroke Itachi's silky hair, mimicking his touches on his own.

"I think I have something-hic!-like that, but I'm not really sure. We can check in the-hic!-playroom," Sasuke mumbled, calm aside from his hiccups as he played with his big brother's soft hair. Itachi grabbed his hand gently and turned his face against it, nuzzling slowly and causing a flash of red on Sasuke's face.

The now-alert Sasuke squirmed off his Nii-san in a hurry, feeling weird as he padded to the door naked, his little bum wiggling the whole way there, capturing Itachi's hungry attention. The elder's eyes were glued to the tantalizing sight of Sasuke's small hips swaying seductively, though the boy's movements were completely innocent. He absentmindedly licked his lips that suddenly felt uncomfortably dry.

"Come on, Itachi-nii," the tiny raven said pushily, trying to get his older brother's attention and feeling a bit uncomfortable, turning his bare bum towards the wall to hide it.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke said even louder, followed by a painful-sounding hiccup, but successfully snapping Itachi's gaze away from his ass. Itachi lifted himself up off the bed with a little sound of pain, his back cracking as he walked.

"Okay, okay, Sasuke. I was just thinking your bum looks so cute when you walk," he said, spanking Sasuke's ass lightly as he leaned down to kiss him chastely. Sasuke moaned as he felt his Aniki's stiff cock press against his tummy, feeling the fire reignite inside of him. He ended the kiss early, still panting and leaning his hips into Itachi's thigh, desperately seeking friction.

"You make me feel like-hic!-like I'm g-going crazy, Nii-san," he whined, trying harder to thrust against Itachi.

"Don't you try to tease me, Sasuke," Itachi whispered, nibbling the tiny raven's ear with hot breaths. Did his baby brother have any idea what he did to him? His cock twitched painfully as Sasuke rubbed against him again with a small mewl. Itachi indulged in a slow movement against his Otouto's stomach, grinding his cock against the soft, pale skin.

"Okay, Sasuke," he said with a pant. "Go to the playroom and go find something like I said. I'll be right back. I just have to get something from the bathroom." Sasuke's dark eyes looked up into his, half-lidded with lust, but he nodded anyway with a tiny, muted hiccup. Itachi moved quickly out of the room so he wouldn't have to watch Sasuke walk and get side-tracked again.

Itachi walked slowly to the bathroom where he kept the lotion he used to masturbate with, when his orgasms were dry and his body didn't produce pre-cum yet. He smiled at it fondly; it was quite a large bottle and he'd never used very much, so it had lasted him years. He kept it in the corner of the mirror storage area, which was mostly empty and unused.

His raging boner brought him back to the present with a painful throb, and he grabbed the bottle and jogged to the playroom, his cock slapping against his stomach lightly.

He entered the room silently to the sight of his baby brother draped over an oversized box of legos, his bum sticking up in the air unashamedly, shaking with the occasional hiccup. Itachi nearly groaned as he watched the boy rummage through the box completely unaware of his appeal, his virgin entrance on display for Itachi's hungry eyes.

Soundlessly, Itachi set the bottle down and crossed the small distance between them, careful not to alert Sasuke to his presence. He couldn't resist the temptation to taste his baby brother's most intimate place, so with a small smirk he knelt behind the boy and leaned forward. He lapped at his pucker once, twice, before pulling back. Sasuke let out a loud squeak followed by a painful hiccup, his entire body jerking in surprise and his small cock twitching at the foreign, but not unwelcome, feeling.

"Wh-What did you do that for, Aniki?" the tiny raven asked, his thighs trembling and a small yelp escaping his parted lips as Itachi lightly spanked his ass. The elder caressed the heated flesh in apology, before realizing he'd scared Sasuke's hiccups away. He grinned uncontrollably at the thought.

"I couldn't resist. Every part of you is just so delicious," Itachi breathed, incredibly tempted to lean in for another lick but not wanting to scare his little brother further. His hot breaths on Sasuke's sensitive pucker made the tiny raven lean closer to Itachi's lips with a careful whimper. Itachi jumped on this sudden expression of approval and gripped the younger boy's ass, leaning in with a growl to slowly drag his tongue in between Sasuke's cheeks. He tried to breach the tight pucker, panting hotly with his efforts, but soon gave up and returned to licking.

"A-Aniki, th-that's dirty," Sasuke cried, though his hips moved of their own accord, pushing closer to Itachi's wonderful tongue. His arms shook as he gripped the edges of the box for dear life, crying out again and again under Itachi's relentless licking. Itachi moaned freely as he pulled Sasuke onto his tongue, massaging his ivory cheeks and pulling them apart gently.

"Sasuke, I'm going to put something inside, so don't freak out, okay? It'll feel good," Itachi cooed, making sure Sasuke's ass was nice and slick before sliding his finger into his mouth to wet it. He used one hand to press a cheek to the side as he pressed the finger steadily against Sasuke's tight pucker, licking at it to keep it moist and earning a few moans from his little brother in spite of his nervousness.

"Aaah, Itachi-nii, that feels weird. Wh-what are y-AAH-doing?" Sasuke gasped as Itachi's finger popped through the first ring of muscle, Itachi's tongue working to keep him wet. The tiny raven's eyebrows scrunched together at the unusual feeling, the painful burning merging with the desire in his groin. Being filled for the first time felt a bit like he was going to puke, like he was enjoying something he wasn't supposed to. Sasuke didn't understand the feeling and tried to ignore it, cautiously leaning into his Aniki's finger.

Itachi pushed his finger farther and farther inside his brother's tight entrance, biting his lip at the feeling of it clamping down around him. He'd read a bit about this kind of stuff on the internet in the weeks leading up to their first game, but Itachi could feel Sasuke's hesitation and he didn't quite know what to do now. He felt unprepared and he really didn't want to hurt his Otouto.

"Relax, Sasuke," he said in as calm a voice as he could muster, "I'm going to push it a little deeper. Just try not to squeeze my finger, okay?" Sasuke nodded, not realizing Itachi couldn't see him, and bit his lip to stifle a slightly pained whimper. He took a deep breath and released it slowly, alleviating the pressure on Itachi's finger. Itachi immediately took the chance to push his finger deeper, probing for the little bundle two inches deep that he'd seen on the diagrams. He curled his finger experimentally, brushing against Sasuke's walls at different angles until he earned a loud mewl and jerk of Sasuke's hips.

Itachi smiled triumphantly and gently prodded the bundle again, Sasuke immediately loosening around his finger and bucking toward it.

"Again! Please!" Sasuke moaned, pushing his hips back to meet the work of Itachi's finger, craving more of that wonderful, hot feeling that came whenever his brother hit a certain spot inside of him. Itachi, wanting nothing more than to please his adorable little brother, did as was asked and abused Sasuke's prostate without restraint. He licked messily at a second finger as he continued to please his screaming Otouto, slipping it in beside the other. Sasuke felt himself go faint at the intrusion, his whole body buzzing.

"Nii-san! More, more! I f-feel like I'm going to explode," he screamed, pressing against Itachi's fingers and tongue with abandon. "Please, Aniki. Please, more! Nngh~" Itachi ravaged his ass with a deep growl, feeding Sasuke's moans until it seemed like he was about to cum.

Itachi pulled back with a heated grin and spanked his Otouto's ass hard to snap him out of it, slowly sliding his fingers out. He didn't want his little brother cumming so early, not when they had so many things to try.

"Itachi-nii, why'd you stop? I was so close," Sasuke whined, turning around and squeezing his thighs together around his throbbing cock for any sort of release.

Itachi just smiled at him and placed his hands on the side of the box to kiss Sasuke, who responded with immediate passion. Itachi detached himself quickly, his cock leaving a glistening spot of pre-cum on Sasuke's stomach.

"So, did you find anything in your legos that would work?" Itachi said, stepping back from Sasuke, who just stared at him with a pout, his dark eyes accusing Itachi of shameless teasing.

"Sasuke," Itachi began, trailing his finger down Sasuke's chest. "You know I'm not going to do anything unless you tell me." Sasuke's breath hitched and he stared up at his Aniki with watery eyes, whimpering a little.

"Yeah, I did," he said softly, standing there and staring. "Itachi-nii, can you turn around? I don't want you to stare."

"Whatever you say, Sasuke. I just licked it, so I don't know why you're so embarrassed about me just looking," Itachi said with a little smile, dutifully turning around and waiting.

Sasuke hurried to the box and grabbed the slender cylinder as quickly as possible, trying to squeeze his buttcheeks closed in case Itachi snuck a peek. Itachi stared the entire time, not even bothering to hide it.

Sasuke turned back around to his big brother staring straight at him, barely holding back the lust that burned in his eyes. Sasuke blushed deeply, unable to help but notice how beautiful his cheeky older brother was. He fumbled with the fairly thick cylindrical lego in his hands when the sight became too much, his tummy twisting strangely and making him look down to escape the feeling.

"Does this work?" he asked, the blush on his cheeks darkening by the second. Itachi nodded, a small, pleased smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"That's perfect."

Sasuke smiled in relief and Itachi ruffled his unruly raven spikes. Sasuke's heart warmed and he just felt like pouncing on his Aniki.

"Nii-san," he whimpered as wrapped his little arms around Itachi's neck with a small jump. "Nii-san, please touch me. Please," Sasuke begged, kissing Itachi and reaching down to play with his sopping wet cock, drenched in its own pre-cum. Sasuke moaned against Itachi's lips as he slipped his hand all over his big brother's cock, wanting Itachi to touch him so badly it hurt. Itachi's teasing had left Sasuke unbearably horny.

"Mm, you're so energetic today, Sasuke. I wonder why," Itachi whispered in between kisses, humping into his Otouto's hand with desperation.

"Good boy," he breathed again, his sensitive cock already twitching as his pleasure neared its peak. He pulled out of the kiss with an unrestrained moan.

"Okay, Sasuke. Get on the couch. On your knees. Right now. And give me the lego," Itachi almost growled, watching intently as his baby brother obediently did as he said. It hurt how seductively beautiful his Otouto was right now. Itachi tore his eyes away long enough to run back for the bottle of lotion on the floor.

He smiled at Sasuke, who wiggled his bum impatiently at Itachi, as he squeezed some of his favorite lotion onto the lego and rubbed it around. Sasuke's eyes widened incredibly as he finally understood its purpose, his bum tingling and relaxing as he remembered the feeling of his Aniki's fingers pressing inside of him and wondering how something so big inside of him would feel.

"Hurry up, Aniki~," Sasuke breathed, actively trying to seduce his brother who couldn't be any harder than he already was. Itachi groaned and hurried over, spreading Sasuke's ass with both hands and licking fervently, coaxing moan after moan out of the tiny raven. His fingers went in soon after that, sliding in with ease and pressing gently at the little bundle of nerves.

Sasuke began to scream at Itachi's gentle movements, extremely sensitive from so much teasing. He could hardly keep himself together, screaming uncontrollably and fucking himself on his Aniki's fingers without really realizing what he was doing, his neglected cock twitching and throbbing painfully.

Itachi licked harder at Sasuke's entrance and allowed himself a few strokes of his own cock with his free hand before sliding his fingers out slowly. He picked the slick lego up quickly and pressed it against his Otouto's ass, who whimpered but was otherwise silent as the large intrusion steadily slid as deep as it could go.

Sasuke whimpered louder as the lego settled with constant pressure against his prostate, the pain of the stretch quickly fading away. He pressed himself back onto it gently, then harder when the movement was met with pure pleasure. Itachi pressed the lego into his loud Otouto, stroking his drenched cock hard and wishing it was inside of Sasuke, making him moan like this.

"Mmh, Sasuke. Keep going like that. You're doing such a good job. Just keep going. Someday it'll be my cock inside you like this, fucking you even harder than the lego," Itachi said huskily, leaning his hips forward and brushing his leaky cock against the back of Sasuke's thigh, letting his baby brother feel his desperate strokes. He wanted to make sure his Otouto knew exactly what it did to him to watch him do such dirty things. Sasuke's moans got louder and louder, his tummy coiling painfully as his frustration neared its relief.

"Aaah, Itachi! Itachi!" he screamed, his ass slipping back onto the lego repeatedly, ramming it against his prostate again and again. "Fuck me, Itachi! Put your c-cock inside of me," Sasuke screamed even louder, going red at the vulgar words. Itachi licked his left hand and reached around Sasuke to grasp his cock tightly, pumping slowly and quickly speeding up. The tiny raven's screams at the sudden overload of pleasure made his ears ring, but he kept going, enjoying every sound he coaxed out of his Otouto.

"Itachi, please!" Sasuke choked out, his body mostly still, unsure about which way to move his hips with his Aniki making him feel so good everywhere. Itachi bit down on his shoulder gently, a violent shiver running through Sasuke. Itachi grinned triumphantly, still refusing to respond to his demands, and slid his cock against Sasuke's ass between the lego and Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke whimpered, defeated by the pleasure. Itachi's pre-cum slicked the lego up even more as it slid in and out of Sasuke, and the little raven began to moan in short little gasps, choking out parts of words without being able to express them fully.

Itachi growled and bit down on Sasuke's shoulder again, pressing the lego and his hand harder and faster and grinding his cock roughly against his Otouto's ass, gasping into Sasuke's ear to spur him on. Itachi desperately wished his cock would just slip into Sasuke's ass accidentally in the middle of the excitement so he could fuck his little Otouto hard without worrying about hurting him, but he was pretty sure he was way too big for Sasuke at this age.

He tried to make up for his frustration by sliding the lego into Sasuke's ass with bruising intensity, gasping at his growing pleasure. His baby brother's ass felt so good against his cock even if he couldn't be inside it.

"I-Ita-Itachi, please! Please l-let me cum! It feels s-so...strong, Nii-san," Sasuke moaned, his eyes small slits as his Aniki filled his little body with pleasure. He began to press back onto the lego roughly, making Itachi's movements on his cock clumsy and ill-timed, his slippery cock grinding insistently against the side of the lego as Sasuke humped back onto it.

That familiar feeling in Sasuke's tummy was building up, but it felt so different this time. His whole body trembled as his tummy burned hotter and hotter, far past the point of any time before. The pleasure was too intense for his small body and he collapsed onto his arms, still rocking his ass the best he could, desperate to feel that wonderful explosion only his Aniki could cause.

Sasuke's ass tightened incredibly around the lego and Itachi couldn't help but moan as he shoved it deep inside with extra force, his relentlessly pumping cock keeping his Otouto slick with pre-cum.

"Aniki," his baby brother sobbed, his mind wiped of everything except the numbing pleasure coursing throughout his tiny body as his sweet-spot was rubbed continuously. He could barely breathe; his eyelids fluttered shut as tiny gasps escaped his parted lips. Itachi was his whole world at this moment and Sasuke only wished that it was his Aniki pushing inside him like this and not some stupid lego.

The feeling of his big brother's cock sliding against him, teasing him, made it easy to imagine it taking the place of the lego, and Sasuke humped back desperately to fuel this fantasy and the avalanche of pleasure building in his tummy. _Nii-san feels so good inside..._ Sasuke thought as the avalanche spilled over, his blood rushing in his ears and deafening him as his body erupted in pleasure.

Itachi pressed the lego directly against his Otouto's prostate, his hand continuously pumping as he lengthened Sasuke's orgasm. He grinded his cock feverishly against Sasuke's ass, gasping and panting as he tried to catch up with his little brother, shuddering at Sasuke's quivering movements to push his ass back against him.

As Sasuke began to calm down and open his eyes again, Itachi came with a scream of his name, his cock spurting thick ropes of cum onto his already messy ass. Sasuke mewled as he felt Itachi's release hit his bum and the back of his thighs, shuddering at the way his Nii-san moaned his name.

Itachi slumped onto Sasuke, harshly panting after such a powerful release. None of their previous games ever ended so explosively, to say the least. They panted together in silence, collapsed on top of each other on the couch.

Itachi gained the strength to start stroking Sasuke's hair when a quiet jingle downstairs brought them both back to attention.

Their parents.

"Sasuke!" Itachi whispered, grabbing his Otouto's hand and giving him the lotion to hold while he grabbed the slippery lego, almost dropping it. His chest burned with panic and dread. What if they were found out?

"Bathroom, bathroom," Itachi hissed, grabbing Sasuke's hand again and dragging him down the hall into the bathroom, closing and locking the door as quietly as he could. The two boys slumped against the door as the front door of the house cracked open.

"Saaasuke, Itachi!" their mom called. "Whatcha guys up to?" she continued in a light-hearted voice. "We just came back to get daddy's wallet. I can't believe we drove for an hour without realizing we didn't have it!"

The boys just listened in total silence and gripped each other's hands, tiny hearts thumping in their chests as her footsteps sounded up the stairs. Itachi felt as though he was suffocating, his chest squeezing tightly with terror. If they had come back just a few minutes earlier, they would have heard Sasuke's screams. Itachi shuddered at his carelessness.

"Where are you guys?" Mikoto called.

"We're in the bathroom, Kaa-san," Itachi replied, his voice shaking with fear. Mikoto pattered to the end of the hall and twisted the doorknob, frowning when she found it was locked.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked, turning the doorknob again. Itachi nearly bit his lip off wracking his brain for a believable excuse.

"Just taking a bath together!" he blurted out. "Sasuke was too scared to take a bath alone with the house empty, so he dragged me in here."

"You spoil him, Itachi," Mikoto chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, I hope you two will be fine for the rest of the day. We should be home by dinner. Don't waste too much water in there!"

Itachi heaved a giant, relieved sigh as the sound of Mikoto's footsteps got fainter and fainter. Their mother bought it.

"Hey!" Mikoto began again. Both boys tensed up. What now? Did they leave something suspicious somewhere? "It seriously stinks in the playroom! Open the window in there every once in awhile." There was the sound of the window being slid open, followed by her receding footsteps.

Itachi relaxed again. Really, what they had been doing was so scandalous of course she would never suspect them. Itachi was their  _perfect_  son, after all.

Sasuke shook a little and huddled closer to Itachi, gripping his sweaty hand.

"That was scary," he mumbled, pulling his legs closer to his chest. "Wh-What would Kaa-san do...if she caught us?" Itachi sighed, pulling the tiny raven closer to himself for comfort.

"Let's hope we never have to find out, Otouto."

Sasuke nodded up at him with teary eyes and nuzzled his chest affectionately.

"My 'Niki is the best," he mumbled. "I'm gonna make sure I can always be with him forever."

Itachi's chest squeezed painfully at this, his arms tightening around his adorable little Otouto.

"I love you, Sasuke," he said softly, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I love you too, Nii-san!" Sasuke said with a little jump, his expressive dark eyes trapping his Aniki in his gaze. "I love you," he said again, his face going red at the extended eye contact.

His heart fluttered in his chest as Itachi leaned forward to kiss him lightly. The kiss only lasted for a second, but it made Sasuke's lips tingle and his stomach flip. He just wanted Itachi to wrap his strong arms around him and never let go.

"I love you so much," Sasuke whispered, leaning forward and burying his head in Itachi's chest in embarrassment. His Aniki was everything to him. Itachi smiled and petted the tiny raven, his own heart swelling with an immeasurable amount of love for this adorable boy.

Itachi heard the door close downstairs, meaning they had the house to themselves once again. He could only hope their parents would stay away this time. He nearly had a heart attack before and he definitely didn't want to go through that again. Their parents' early return had him on edge.

"I'm going to go get a couple of towels from the supply closet, Sasuke. Start the bath and wait for me before you get in," Itachi said, unlocking the bathroom door and traipsing out, looking forward to more cuddly time with his cute little Otouto. It'd be suspicious if they weren't clean when their parents came back home tonight, anyway.

He pitter pattered down the hall happily at a leisurely pace, throwing the tiny closet door open and looking for the two fluffiest towels they had. The sound of the water running was soothing, until he heard a few splashes.

"Sasuke! Don't get in the bath!" he yelled across the hall, running with the towels and wrenching the bathroom door open.

"What are you doing?" he said as soon as he was inside, Sasuke turning around with wide eyes, his toes poking into the water.

"Getting into the bath?" the tiny raven said meekly. Why was his Aniki so angry?

Itachi stormed over and bent Sasuke over the edge of the tub, gripping his ass tightly with one hand and spanking with the other, his rapidly hardening cock leaving a trail of wetness on Sasuke's back.

"What did I tell you about waiting for me, Sasuke?" he growled, gripping harder. He didn't like it when Sasuke disobeyed him, even if it was over something so little. Or maybe he was just looking for an excuse for another round...

"I'm sorry, Nii-san. I didn't know it was so important," Sasuke whimpered, already panting from Itachi's rough treatment. He liked when his Aniki was rough with him, even though his anger was kind of scaring him. What did he do wrong?

"You've been bad, Sasuke," Itachi whispered, kneeling and spreading Sasuke's cheeks then licking at the delicious, twitching pucker in front of him. The tiny raven let out an unguarded gasp, squirming back against his tongue.

"Itachi!" he screamed, his Aniki's tongue breaching the newly stretched ring of muscle. Itachi struggled to lick deeper, panting and drooling to lick up the mess he'd made on his Otouto earlier. He spanked him again, now in frustration, pulling his tongue back and sliding it all around Sasuke's hole.

"Deeper, Nii-san! I want it deeper! Please," Sasuke whimpered, trying to press his ass onto his Aniki's tongue. It felt so  _good._  He just wanted Itachi to devour him until they both collapsed.

Itachi reached for the bottle of lotion he'd managed to get back into the bathroom and squirted a generous amount onto his hand, panting as he made sure all of his fingers were slick. He licked his Otouto's tasty ass for a few more moments before sliding in a finger with ease. Sasuke pressed back against it eagerly, letting out a low groan of pleasure that spoke directly to Itachi's rock-hard cock.

Itachi quickly slid in another beside the first, and, deciding that Sasuke could take more, slid in a third. His Otouto screamed at the full feeling, loving it even more than the lego because it was part of his big brother. His entire body quivered with desire for Itachi's fingers to reach him deeper, and he relentlessly skewered his ass on them with desperate little moans.

"I-Itachi..." the tiny raven whimpered, his delicate body covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Fuck me, please...your fingers aren't enough! I want something b-bigger. A lot bigger," Sasuke begged, too lost in his pleasure to be embarrassed by his language.

"I can't, Sasuke. I'd tear you open," Itachi said softly. He left it at that, curling his fingers roughly against his Otouto's prostate to prevent further conversation.

"Haah~ Nii-san!" Sasuke whined, his entire body shaking as Itachi repeated the action. The elder pulled his drenched fingers from Sasuke's ass with a little squelch that made Sasuke turn a scarlet red.

"Sasuke, turn around. I want to watch you while I finger your ass." Itachi said hurriedly, sitting back as he waited for his Otouto to obey. Sasuke did as he was told, shaking and nearly slipping into the tub, which was almost full of water by now. Itachi leaned over to turn it off quickly, not wanting to deal with it later.

He then sighed heavily at the sight of his flushed baby brother, putting himself on display for him, his little cock sticking straight up as he waited to be touched. Itachi lowered Sasuke to the ground so he could support himself against the tub without fear of tipping over.

"Sasuke, watch closely," Itachi whispered, flicking his tongue over a nipple and sitting back so his baby brother had a nice view. He slowly slid three fingers in at once, watching Sasuke's every expression. The tiny raven's face scrunched up slightly, but he didn't complain; his ass quickly accepted the intrusion and he pressed against it with a little gasp. Itachi pulled his fingers out until they were about to slip out through the tight ring of muscle, then plunged them back in, feeling around for the little nub inside his Otouto. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned, much to Itachi's displeasure.

"I told you to watch," he rasped, thrusting his fingers harder for emphasis. With a small, choked mewl, Sasuke turned his attention back to the lewd sight of his ass swallowing Itachi's fingers. He whimpered at the sight, his small cock twitching as his big brother's fingers moved in and out, repeatedly brushing against that wonderful place inside of him only to disappear again. Every time Itachi pulled out, Sasuke rocked his ass, just begging to be filled completely. His big brother was driving him crazy, every rough thrust making his entire body jolt and his mouth go slack with the onslaught of pleasure.

"H-Harder!" he cried, his thighs trembling as Itachi roughly jabbed his prostate. All previous gentleness was gone only to be replaced with raw, animalistic lust. Itachi thrust his fingers harder and faster, the power of his movements forcing Sasuke's entire body against the tub. The tiny raven mewled helplessly, completely at Itachi's mercy.

He wasn't really used to this side of his Aniki, and although it was a little scary, he had to admit it was a little exciting, too. Seeing his big brother look at him as though he wanted nothing more than to fuck him until his throat was hoarse from screaming clouded Sasuke's mind with indescribable desire. He wanted his Aniki to take him; he was sick of just touching each other. He wanted more. He wanted Itachi's cock inside him even if it hurt.

"Please fuck me..." he gasped.

With a feral growl, Itachi rammed his fingers harder into Sasuke's stretched entrance. His cock throbbed painfully with lust for this small, writhing body beneath him. Smirking mischievously, Itachi pulled his fingers out until he could squirm a fourth finger in position. He pressed roughly to get it in beside the already overwhelming intrusion in his little Otouto's ass, holding his breath until it popped in.

Sasuke squirmed and let out a shaky scream, trying his hardest to keep his eyes trained on the sight in front of him, afraid to incite Itachi's anger again. His big brother's fingers looked so huge sliding inside of him, like they were filling up the space in between his hips. Itachi fingered Sasuke's prostate roughly in an attempt to numb the pain, his cock dripping pre-cum onto Sasuke's leg. He tilted his Otouto's leg up with his free hand and averted his gaze away from his hungry ass long enough to watch the pre-cum trickle down Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke moaned loudly, the pain fading into pleasure, and reached out blindly to grasp his big brother's throbbing, wet cock, sliding his tiny hand along its length. Itachi choked out a loud moan that was half surprise, half pleasure, and curled his fingers deeper inside his Otouto, rewarding him.

"Good boy," he rasped, humping Sasuke's hand and quickly covering it in pre-cum. Sasuke mewled and stroked as fast as the position would allow, trying to keep his eyes on the four fingers stretching his ass to its limit.

"Nii-san," Sasuke whimpered, his body bouncing slightly as Itachi fingered him. "I-I can't keep my eyes o-open. Please d-don't be mad." His eyes slowly slipped shut without his consent.

"Stand up, Sasuke," Itachi ordered suddenly, staring at Sasuke intensely but not taking his fingers out. Sasuke squirmed, forcing his eyes open, and whimpered again.

"I can't with something so big inside, Aniki," he cried, his moans never faltering.

"Deal with it," Itachi growled, too far past patience at this point. He grabbed Sasuke's ass and helped stand him up against the tub, Sasuke's hand slipping off his cock. His baby brother winced and started panting at the strange feeling, trying to keep standing with his knees trying to buckle underneath him.

Sasuke almost fell when Itachi swallowed his cock whole, bracing himself with both hands on the side of the tub. Itachi's fingers curled directly on his sweet spot as he devoured his baby brother, the lewd slurping sounds echoing in the bathroom. A needy, high-pitched whine left Sasuke's lips as he gripped Itachi's hair for dear life. His knees shook uncontrollably, his small body overcome by the pleasure of his Aniki's mouth and fingers.

"I-I can't," he choked, his grip tightening in Itachi's hair. His hazy gaze lowered finally to see what Itachi was up to. Sasuke almost came right there at the sight of his big brother's mouth devouring his cock whole, fingers thrusting upwards deep, deep inside of him. He felt so incredibly full; just that feeling would be enough to make Sasuke cum so hard he saw stars.

Itachi's lips formed a half-smirk around his Otouto's cock as he looked up to meet his gaze, wrenching his fingers especially deep to watch Sasuke's delicious expression.

"N-Nii-san. Oh god, Nii-san! More! More! I-I'm...I'm close, Itachi-nii. I'm r-" Sasuke screamed deafeningly loud as Itachi brought him over the edge, the pleasure in his body concentrating on one spot and throbbing, making him squirm and grip his big brother's hair painfully. He nearly tore it out, lost in a fit of gasps and moans.

"Itachi! Itachi!" he screamed over and over again, pulling Itachi's head closer to him by his hair. Itachi swallowed around his Otouto's little cock hungrily; although nothing came out, the taste was intoxicating. His fingers, however, felt like they'd been crushed, and he eased them out slowly, shaking his hand off.

Sasuke loosened his grip on Itachi's hair and let out a drawn out sigh, then blushed.

"N-Nii-san, I'm sorry I pulled on your hair so much. It was just, it was just so amazing," Sasuke began, looking down at Itachi worriedly.

"I loved it," Itachi mumbled, standing up and pushing Sasuke to his bum at the edge of the tub. Sasuke had no time to respond before Itachi gripped his unruly black spikes and slid his leaky cock into his mouth, humping immediately. He let out a long, intensely relieved groan as he slid his cock as deep into his Otouto's mouth as was safe.

Sasuke reflexively swallowed around his big brother's cock, trying his hardest not to gag as it pushed against the back of his throat. Itachi looked down to meet his little brother's teary eyes, his breath hitching at the sight. He thrusted harder than before, maintaining eye contact as his cock slipped deeper.

Itachi gasped as that familiar building sensation filled his body almost immediately, his body desperate to cum after playing such a dirty game with Sasuke. A small choking noise could be heard as Itachi accidentally thrust harder than he meant to, but this didn't slow his movements in the slightest. He knew Sasuke could take it.

"Do you like the taste of your big brother's cock, Sasuke?" Itachi groaned, his voice strained as he tried desperately to grip onto some shred of sanity lest he ravage his brother's mouth. Upon receiving no answer, Itachi bucked harder, earning a louder gagging noise than before. "I asked you a question, Sasuke."

The tiny raven nodded, his teary eyes only adding to Itachi's arousal. With a satisfied moan, Itachi closed his eyes and lost himself in the rhythmic movement of Sasuke's mouth over his throbbing cock. The tiny raven slurped and licked as much as he could, though it was difficult due to his small mouth being stretched to its limit around Itachi's impressive length. The elder tightened his grip on Sasuke's hair and brought him down faster and harder, earning a steady stream of small gagging and choking noises from his delicious baby brother.

"Fuck," Itachi gasped as Sasuke brought a hand up to fondle his balls, rolling them in his tiny palm. The elder bucked harder, moving Sasuke's head frantically as his orgasm approached so quickly it nearly made him dizzy.

"Such a greedy little cockslut," he hissed, his eyes barely open and teeth clenched as he watched his baby brother swallow his cock. Sasuke moaned quietly; being called such a dirty word made his whole body feel hot. He loved it when his Aniki did that, and to show his appreciation he slid as much of his brother's cock into his mouth as he could fit, trying to resist the urge to gag so hard his eyes burned with more tears. He just wanted Itachi to feel as good as he made him feel.

Itachi nearly lost it as he felt his Otouto take him in as deep as he could, his grip on the boy's hair tightening until he was sure it must have hurt, but he was too far gone to care.

"Do you want me to cum in your slutty little mouth?" he hissed, bucking his hips with an urgency he'd never felt before. Sasuke moaned around Itachi's heavy cock, eager for his brother to fill his mouth to the brim with his hot cum.

Taking his shameless moaning as a positive response, Itachi thrusted repeatedly, feeling his cock brush the back of his brother's throat each time only for Sasuke to eagerly swallow around it. Itachi's balls tightened and his breaths came in hitched gasps as unimaginable pleasure coiled in his stomach. As his orgasm drew closer and closer, Sasuke caressed Itachi's balls, bringing his other hand up so he could pay attention to both. He knew Itachi was feeling good if his bucking hips and loud moans were anything to go by. He just wanted to tip his brother over the edge. He wanted to taste his Nii-san's cum.

Itachi took in the sight of his baby brother's flushed face and innocent, angelic eyes gazing up at him while his lips stretched around his cock, a small, steady dribble of saliva and pre-cum trickling out the side of his mouth. It was so hot it caused Itachi to moan almost girlishly, though he'd deny ever doing such a thing.

Itachi sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as his orgasm crashed over him without warning, causing him to bury himself as deep as he could in Sasuke's warm, eager mouth, which quivered with the effort of accommodating his throbbing cock. The tiny raven moaned happily as he finally got his reward, enthusiastically drinking every drop of cum that flowed into his mouth and down his throat, the hot trickle making him shiver. His eyes fluttered shut at the taste of  _Itachi,_  and he suckled until he was sure his big brother was completely spent. Sasuke pulled away, gasping a little, once he was positive Itachi was finished.

The elder's grip on Sasuke's hair loosened and he rubbed his scalp apologetically, every small pant from Sasuke making him regret his harsh actions.

"I'm sorry, baby brother," he murmured, guilt for how rough he acted quickly setting in as his arousal faded. "Did I hurt you?"

With a small smile, Sasuke shook his head. His scalp and throat hurt a little, but he was just happy he made Itachi feel good. That was all that mattered.

"I'm fine," he croaked, wincing at the gravelly sound of his small voice. Itachi's face fell and he sighed, concern for his little brother multiplying his guilt tenfold.

"How about we get cleaned up now?" Sasuke nodded, his smile quickly returning as he stood and stepped into the tub. The water had cooled off a little, but it was still nicely warm. Itachi got in after him, settling into a comfortable position, before he pulled Sasuke onto his lap and close to his chest. The tiny raven sighed happily and snuggled closer to his big brother, happy that the scary- yet arousing- Itachi was gone and his loving, gentle Nii-san was back. Itachi rubbed his back, smiling slightly as his baby brother cuddled as close as he could with a tiny giggle.

"I love you, Aniki," Sasuke whispered, that fluttery feeling in his chest causing the words to spill out without his consent. He blushed a little, a small chuckle from Itachi only worsening his embarrassment.

"I love you, too," Itachi murmured, leaning down and kissing Sasuke on the top of his head affectionately. His baby brother was just so perfect.

"I want to be with Aniki like this forever," Sasuke whispered, a cute smile pulling at his lips as he imagined spending the rest of his life with Itachi, just the two of them.

"And I want to be with you." Itachi tightened his arms around Sasuke. He knew it was unlikely they could stay this way forever. It was only a matter of time until they were found out; the incident with their mother earlier only proved such. But, he could hope...

"Really?" Sasuke squeaked, doe eyes gazing at Itachi with so much love and adoration it nearly made him puke. The corners of Itachi's lips twitched before morphing into a true smile, one he only reserved for his adorable baby brother.

"Really."

Sasuke beamed and leaned up, kissing Itachi quickly and lovingly before snuggling back down and kissing his chest. His stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies and a fuzzy warmth creeped up in his chest, warming his entire body and making him so happy he felt like he could burst. He giggled for the second time that evening, simply enjoying the closeness after playing their game.

When their parents got home that night, they found the two boys still damp, cuddled together on the living room couch in boxers and t-shirts. Their game had brought on an advanced level of exhaustion and they hadn't been able to stay awake until dinner.

Mikoto chuckled and Fugaku grabbed her hand gently, the two leaning against each other as they looked on at their two young sons, pride swelling in their chest. Life in Konoha was difficult and they were glad to see Itachi and Sasuke so close at such a young age.

"They're such sweethearts, aren't they?" Mikoto whispered, looking up at Fugaku with shining eyes. She felt that every one of her hardships were justified when she looked at her two beautiful boys. She couldn't have been prouder.

"Let's just hope they don't start hating each other when they're older," Fugaku responded in a slightly louder voice. The boys squirmed in their sleep, Itachi's hand pulling Sasuke's shirt up and resting on his tummy. The two parents erupted in muffled giggles and padded out of the room, making a quick dinner in the kitchen as quietly as they could and leaving out two plates of food should the boys want any upon waking.

Sasuke and Itachi slept like logs through the night, their bodies closely entwined as they dreamed about their day together and their future. Their heartbeats were a constant melody to their sleeping ears, their dreams filled with infinite happiness.


End file.
